Lighting the Lamp
by Clumsy Ninja
Summary: Kameo and her brother are new faces at Palm Woods, and as usual, the boys are fighting over fresh meat.  Will the popstar-clueless girl fall for anyone famous?  First she has to get a steady job!  But she'll keep them guessing as long as she can.
1. Big Time Who?

**AN: So, I recently fell in love with BTR, and this is the child from that love. I wanted to age them a little bit, which is ok, because in reality they're 20/21 -thumbs up- I'll try to keep to the way characters are, please Review to help me get better! And tell me if they're too Mary Sue/Gary Stu, please.  
><strong>

On a warm, sunny day at the Palm Woods in Los Angeles, California, the pool was a wonderful temperature to alleviate the sun beating down into the room. Yet, sprawled out on a chair, a teenager was grumbling to herself. Her flip-flops were on the cement beside her, her toes twitching as she stewed. "'It's too hot,' he says, 'let's go to the pool!' he says. 'Nobody under thirteen is allowed to swim unsupervised!'" the girl mocked, her mimicry high and slightly nasaly. "Stupid brother, I just wanted to nap!"

She crossed and uncrossed her petite ankles, itching one foot with the other, sighing in annoyance. Sleep was nigh on impossible in the noisy room, and she played with her oversized aviator sunglasses, popping them up and down, up and down, up and...down. She paused, holding them on her nose, raising a manicured eyebrow. Across the pool, there were three boys scrambling over each other, she could have sworn they were saying 'called her!' She blinked a few times before shaking her head and resting back against the chair. "Strange famous people..." she muttered under her breath as she tried to get comfortable enough to sleep.

Not even a minute later, her ears twitched, definitely hearing, "James! Come on, you owe me! And I called her first!"

_Really?_ She thought, shaking her head. _Calling dibs on someone? That's pretty lame._

Her eyes popped wide open at a crashing sound beside her, and she nearly jumped out of her skin at the pile of manly limbs beside her. A smiling head found it's way out and tried to act cool. "Hey there, I'm James. You're new right?" he asked, trying to untangle one of his arms. "I'm in a band, though you probably knew that al-"

Whatever he had been about to say, another hand had slid the bandana from his flippy brown hair into his mouth. "I'm Carlos," a voice said, probably belonging to the olive-toned hand sticking out, which she shook gingerly. "In the same band, but I love hockey. What about you?"

Before she could respond, there was a thump, followed by a guy standing up, rolling his shoulder with a grimace. "Erm, sorry about that. It's not exactly the best welcome ever," he said, grinning sheepishly. He ran a hand through his duck-butt dark brown hair, before extending it to her. "I'm Logan, and you've probably guessed we're in the same band. Though, you've probably heard of us before...but, we don't know who you are?"

She shook his hand, her small boned hands seemed a little big on her wrist, and she smiled awkwardly. "Um, Kameo Cooney. What band are you in?" she asked, her voice a little high with confusion.

"Big Time Rush," James said, he and Carlos finally untangled. She raised an eyebrow behind her shades at the helmet on his head.

"Big Time Who?" she asked, relaxing back into her chair, pulling her rainbow striped tube top back over her jean shorts.

"You...you've never heard of us?" James asked incredulously, his hazel eyes wide.

"Um, yeah, not really," she said, feeling more awkward at the gaping stares she was receiving, and looked at her watch-less wrist.

"Are you waiting for someone?" Logan asked, feeling a little silly for bursting over there. What if she was just a visitor?

"Well, not entirely someone, more like the midget that will be climbing out of the pool to start raging at you three..." she said flatly, pulling at a stray black hair from her messy bun.

Hearing that, and the dripping from behind them, they turned around slowly. Behind them was a sopping wet boy, hardly chest height, his small hands curled into fists. "I'm not a midget," he replied, dragging a hand across his tanned face to move his bleach-blonde bangs out of his eyes. He was scowling and glaring something fierce, his bright green eyes reflecting murderous intent.

"Yeah, whatever Deco. You're shorter than a fifth grader, though smarter. Was it a fair trade?" she asked, trying to hide her grin.

He responded by flicking a wet limb in her direction, sprinkling her with water. "At least I'm smarter than you, it's good enough for me," he retorted, peering closer at the guys surrounding his sister. "Hey..."

"Oh yeah, James, Carlos and Logan, from some band I've never heard of. Bi-"

"Big Time Rush. You've really never hear of them?" he sighed, shaking his head. "There are four of them, Kendall is the last one, he's blonde. At least blonder than these guys." He indicated them with a jerk of his thumb.

As if suddenly remembering they were there, his scowl returned, and he brandished his fist at them. "Now, if you'll kindly stop panting after my sister, and retreat, I won't have to kill you."

Kameo sighed, shaking her head as she sat up. "I'm disappointed in your raging abilities, brother dearest. Where are the real death threats? Remember when you swung that two-by-four at the one guy's head? Priceless," she said with a grin, and though nervous, the boys found themselves grinning as well.

"Yeah, that was good, but...they're famous, I might get sued if I actually cause bodily harm..." he said disappointedly, dropping his fists. "Just no touching, hands to yourselves, eyes on her face. Got it?"

"Got it," the three replied in unison, watching as he jumped back into the pool, glaring before he swam away.

Carlos laughed, tugging on his helmet straps. "You're brother is kinda scary."

The other boys nodded in agreement as Kameo laughed and stood up. "Yeah, he's a little way too over-protective," she said, taking her glasses off to see them better.

Her eyes were slightly almond shaped like her brother's, but murky brown instead of bright green, and a small mole on her right cheekbone. She surveyed the smiling threesome before continuing. "Deco, as in Deck-co, but don't call him that, it means Lord, and he gets high and mighty sometimes, so call him Decs, as in, multiple decks, can get a little crazy. I'd listen to his rules, for now anyway," she explained with a small smirk, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

The boys tilted their heads in unison, the same confused expression displayed on their cute faces. She smiled to herself. This could be fun, if Deco was afraid to hit them. "So, do any of you want to stay here and watch my brother while I go take a nap? It was a long drive the last two days, and it's not like he can drive any of it. It would really help me out..." she looked up through her bangs, a slight pout. James and Carlos were instantly clamouring to say they'd stay.

"Thank you," she cooed, blowing a kiss as she slipped her flip-flops on and walked by them with a slight sway.

She held in her laughter until she got to the elevator, and started guffawing- very unattractive. She would have kept going until the elevator came, but someone cleared their throat behind her. Kameo froze and turned around on her heel slowly to find Logan, cheeks a little red. "Um, sorry, I'm not following you, I was just going upstairs too. Your brother doesn't need three people watching him," he explained a little awkwardly.

She giggled and waved it off as she walked into the now open elevator. "That's ok, don't mind my strange laughter, I'm partially crazy-Asian. Like regular Asian people, but crazier," she joked with a wink.

He chuckled as he stood beside her, noticing they were the same height. "The tall kind of Asian?" he teased, wringing his hands behind his back.

She stuck her tongue out and put her hands on her hips. "I did say _half_ Asian, remember."

"Yeah, I know, just teasing."

"I know," she laughed, scrunching her nose as she smiled. "So, floor? I mean, standing in an elevator is great, but I actually do want to have a nap."

"Oh, right, J. You?" he fumbled, pressing the button, finger hovering.

Kameo used his finger to press the H floor. "Is it letters so that there isn't a thirteenth floor?" she queried, receiving a shrug.

After a short, awkward silence, Logan turned to her, smiling nervously again. "Sorry about assuming you knew who we were. Let's try introductions again? I'm Logan Mitchell, from Minnesotta," he babbled a little, sticking his hand out again.

"That's ok, I'm probably one of the few people who don't know who you guys are. Kameo Cooney, Illinois, eighteen, legal guardian of my brother, here for a fresh start, I guess," she said with a shrug, shaking his hand. "I figured since I knew why you were here, you should know why we are too."

His eyes had widened at her saying she was the legal guardian, where were their parents? "That's cool, we're all the same age. Well, not your brother and Kendall's sister Katie, but they're the same age. Um, this is your floor. Maybe when you wake up, come to our apartment and meet the rest of our 'family?'" he asked, making air quotes as the elevator stopped.

She smiled and nodded, stepping out of the elevator. "Sure, Logan, sounds good. As long as there are snacks," she deadpanned, winking before walking down the hall.

He stuck his head out and called after her, the laughter evident in his voice, "I'll make sure there are, Kameo. See you later!"

She guffawed when he nearly got his head caught in the doors, playing with the key between her fingers. This was definitely going to be an interesting place to live.


	2. Big Time Slide

**I dunno what is up with the long chapters - its going to take forever at this rate. But I like to have some keep-away in my stories. Mmmm, keep reading? I'll keep writing? Sounds good. And thank you for all the favourites/watches 3  
><strong>

It had only taken a few minutes for Kameo to fall asleep when she'd gotten to the apartment, stretched out on the leather couch in the air conditioning. What woke her up was the silence – when your brother is crazy, there's usually some background noise going on. She rolled off the couch onto the pillows she'd thrown down and sighed. She might as well go see Logan and whoever else was there. "He did promise snacks," she mumbled as she picked herself up, putting her cell phone in her pocket.

She trotted over to the elevator, shaking her head at all the boxes in their apartment. "That kid is going to be in trouble when he comes back..." she complained to herself as she got in and pressed the J button. Reaching the floor, she smacked herself in the forehead. "I might have wanted to ask what room it was...ah well, let's get knockin'" she sighed, rapping her knuckles on the door of 1J.

Nobody.

_Well, at least nobody will be mad at me for disturbing them, _she thought, walking further along the hallway to 2J, knocking softly just in case.

A girl opened the door, who couldn't have been any older than Deco, and sighed. "James is somewhere not here, don't try again later," she said in a bored tone, closing the door before Kameo could open her mouth.

"Well, that's a new one, at least it's the right place," Kameo muttered, knocking again, her big sister annoyed face plastered on.

"I already told you-" the girl began as she opened the door.

"Sorry, I didn't get to say before, I'm here because Logan invited me. He said there would be snacks, so let me in before I eat you instead," she threatened, crossing her arms and straightening her slouch.

The girl frowned, opening the door wider to let her inside. "Yeah, well, whatever."

"What the- is that a swirly slide? That's amazing! And the TV!" she cried, running over and nearly wrapped her arms around it, before switching and hugging the slide. "All I need is every channel ever, a fully stocked fridge, and I would never leave!"

She heard two people laughing, and she opened her eyes, which she had scrunched to hug, and noticed them sitting on the couch. Logan, who seemed a little more relaxed, and a guy with dirty blonde hair. "Kendall I presume?" she asked, still clinging to the side.

"That's me. And slides usually are better going down, not hugging them," he joked, munching on a chip. "And sorry about Katie – she hates it when people start looking for James."

"Ah, no big deal, I have a brother, I understand the mind. Well, his mind is probably different, but that's ok," she said, untangling herself from the slide, seeing the brown haired girl staring at her.

"Really? You're five years old right? It's a slide-"

"Come on, I remember another girl who nearly fought Carlos for first ride of that slide," Logan chided, receiving a glare. "Not...not that she's here, or anything."

Kameo laughed, plopping on the couch next to Kendall, sticking her hand out. "Kameo Cooney, may I have some chips? And really, Logan, chips? Not the snacks I expected."

The boys laughed again, Kendall handing her the bag of chips, saying, "What were you expecting? Caviar? Quiche? We are still teenagers."

"I was not," she replied, sticking her tongue out before stuffing chips in her face. "I wash hoping for more. Like, filled the table or something. Popcorn, cheese puffsh." Her words came out funny as she tried to talk with her mouth full, without covering it.

Katie looked at her like she'd grown another head. "Are you sure you're female?"

"Um, yes, last time I checked. I'm pretty sure I'd be confused if I were a man with boobs," she scoffed, shaking her head.

The two boys looked at each other, then back to Kameo, and at each other again. She cocked an eyebrow at them. "What?"

"Oh, it's just, most of our friends that are girl are more..." Logan gestured, trying to find the word he was looking for.

"More girly?" she asked, nodding her head. "I get that a lot. I'd rather wear jeans and converse than a dress and heels. And sequins? No thanks. Someone once tried to put a dress on me that was all sequins. I accidentally elbowed them in the face. Not that I can't be feminine, I just...choose not to be in general."

The boys nodded, and Kendall picked up a Playstation controller. "Video games then?"

Her eyes brightened and she nodded vigorously. "Yes please! Gran Torismo 5 anyone?" she asked, spotting it on the shelf.

Before anyone could respond, there were loud noises coming from the hallway, and the door was slammed open. "Decs, wait!" someone called as he stormed in.

"Alright, I don't care about the law suit. Kidnapping is a federal offense, that means jail, so give her back!" he demanded, his eyes blazing as he looked around.

Kameo sighed, turning and leaning over the arm of the couch. "Really, midget? That's what you think happened? Kidnapping? I can't just go places by myself?"

He got a little sheepish, and started digging his sandal into the ground. "Well, I-"

"Let me guess," she began, looking to James and Carlos who were standing in the doorway. "He ignored you, then when he was done swimming, came upstairs, with you in tow, and went into the apartment. Soon after he slammed the door, cursing optional, raging affirmative, and demanded to be taken to your room, threatening also optional."

"Were you following us?" Carlos asked, eyes wide, receiving an 'oh brother' look from the rest of the boys.

"No, he's just extremely predictable. Now, apologize, ah!" she held her finger up when he started to protest. "No buts. Do it."

"I'm sorry for assuming a popular band stole my sister," he mumbled quietly, pouting angrily at the floor.

"Good boy. This is Kendall, his sister Katie. He is Deco, call him Decs. Moving on, let's play video games."

"Wait!" James interrupted, rushing over and leaning on the back of the couch near where she was. "We don't know why you're here."

"Pardon?" she asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"At Palm Woods, people are actors, singers, dancers, musicians, etcetera," Logan explained with a kind smile.

"No, let me guess! Pretty eyes, nice smile, model?" James asked, an innocent smile on his face.

"Nope," she replied, grabbing a handful of her side. "Too curvy, not curvy enough to be plus size. Try again."

"Actress then?" Logan piped up, receiving a head shake in the negative.

"Dancer?" Kendall offered, shut down by a snort from her brother.

"She must be a singer!" Carlos exclaimed.

"None of the above," she rejected, resting her head on the couch to look at James. He did have really pretty eyes, and a cute smile.

"Yeah, you'll never guess how we got in," Deco chirped, a smug smile slapped on.

Katie squinted at him, tilting her head as she observed. "Well, you are not anything either, if we can't guess it. So, let's see, bribery? That's what I'd do," she offered, nodding her head.

"Heh," Deco half laughed, holding a hand up. "Please, that's too easy. Blackmail is the way to go."

James, who was very content to be staring at Kameo, wondering if her hair was naturally that wavy, or if she'd curled it, tore his eyes away. "You what?"

"Black. Mailed. Mr. Bitters," he repeated slowly, indicating the other party.

"No way!" Katie gasped, mouth in a large 'o' shape. "How did you blackmail him? He'd deny it! He'd find a way to take it back!"

"Decs made it look, in a series of pictures, like he was sexually harassing me," Kameo explained casually, as if it were nothing new.

James grinned a little, asking, "Is there any way I can see those?"

He received a light punch in the side before Deco continued, "Well, I encrypted the file, and put in a virus that the next time the file was opened without the password, the file would be put on the internet, then deleted, as if I never doctored any of the photos."

Katie nodded in approval, giving him a quick thumbs up. "Genius, absolute genius."

"Yup, now we not only got in without being famous, but we have reduced rent. It's great. Speaking of rent, sis, I saw a place with a 'Now Hiring' sign as we were driving in."

"Oh, while I was trying not to die?" she asked dramatically, sticking her tongue out and rolling her eyes back into her head.

"Yeah, well, I told you the traffic would be bad," he grumbled, shaking his head, and finally actually looking around the apartment. "...is that a curvy slide?"

"Yes! Isn't it amazing!" Kameo cried, hopping over the arm to shake her brother. "If the suing wouldn't keep you from beating anyone, think of the slide! If they think you're dangerous, I won't be allowed to slide anymore!"

"You've already been down?" he gasped, jealousy written in multiple places all over his skinny face.

"Oh, well, no, but-"

"I'd be happy to accompany you down the slide," James offered smoothly, receiving glares from Carlos and Logan, as well as Deco. He put his hands up in front of him in defence. "Or not, you can go Deco, my man."

Nodding in approval, the boy grabbed his sister's hand and ran up the stairs to the top of the slide. "I'm going f-"

"Good luck!"

He was shoved back as his sister dove down backwards, arriving quickly at the bottom with a stupid grin on her face. "Ah, slides, how I missed you."

She grunted as he brother flew down, his feet pushing against hers until she popped completely off the slide onto the floor. Carlos graciously helped her up, where she "accidentally" smacked her brother in the side of the head.

"Is there a reason the door is wide open?" a woman's voice asked, causing the teens to look towards the door.

"Oh, hey Mrs. Knight," Carlos welcomed brightly. "There are new people in Palm Woods today! Kameo and her brother Deco."

The Cooney kids smiled and waved as Mrs. Knight closed the door and walked over. "That's Kendall and Katie's mom," Deco whispered to his sister, who nodded briefly. She still wondered why her brother knew all this.

"Sorry about the door, my brother thought the boys had kidnapped me," she explained, still smiling brightly.

"...uh-huh...so..."

"Oh, he barged in, and I guess they forgot to close it, but everything and everyone is all here and accounted for," she continued, grabbing her brother's arm and dragging him off the end of the slide. "Well, I need to go throw my resume around, and you've probably had enough of us for one day, especially enough of him, so we'll see you later."

Katie and Deco shared a little sibling nod as they quickly walked towards the door. "It was nice meeting you guys, and you too, Mrs. Knight!" Kameo called, waving flirtatiously before closing the door behind them.

"Aw man."

"What is it James?"

"I forgot to get her number."


	3. Big Time Jealousy Part One

**A/N - Sooo, this chapter is huge, and I'm writing more, but want to keep the same title. Anyway, this is part one! I will try not to take so long to update this, especially since I _really_ want to get to Chapter 4. Sorry for it seeming a little James-centric, but there is a method to the wierdness! It will make sense, hopefully. Logan is still loved!**

"So you're sure your sister isn't around? You aren't hiding her from us right?"

"No, I'm not," Deco snapped at James, who along with the other BTR boys had been harassing him for the past ten minutes. "For the five hundredth time: She. Is. At. Work!"

"Sorry Decs, we know you're super crazy when it comes to guys and Kameo, and there are four of us," Carlos explained, a little sheepishly.

"Except Kendall-"

"Yeah, I know, he has a girlfriend," Deco sighed, turning to face the band behind him. "What do you want her for anyway? Not that there's a reason you wouldn't want to hang out with my sister, but still, anything specific?"

The boys all pulled wii controllers out, holding them up. "Mario Kart tournament. It's not as fun with just four people," Kendall explained, slightly wondering why a preteen boy knew about his love life.

Deco blinked at them, then shook his head. "I'll send her over when she's done work," he sighed, turning back around. "Actually, I'll come too, and when I lose to my sister, Katie and I have planning to do – we started in school, but there wasn't enough time to finish."

"Wait!" James called, flipping his phone out with his other hand when the boy turned around. "Can I have her number? Just to make sure she'll come?" He had a big, toothy smile, despite the groans from the other band members.

"...no."

James' mouth was flapping like a fish out of water as he watched the object of his affection's brother walk away. "That's no fair," he grumbled, looking at his phone that did not have a new number in it.

Logan had a tight smile on his face as he patted his shoulder. "Better luck next time, buddy."

* * *

><p>Mrs. Knight nearly jumped out of her skin when the door to 2J was thrown open and someone screamed, "MARIO KART PARTY! WOOOOOOO!" She leaned out of the kitchen, wearing the annoyed mother face, seeing the Cooney kids, Kameo all fired up.<p>

"Oh, hey Mrs. Knight, the boys invited us over to play Mario Kart. And he wanted to do something with Katie," Kameo explained excitedly, jerking a less enthused thumb toward her brother.

With that remark, Katie popped out of a bedroom, grinning. "Sweet, come on Decs! I took Bitters' white board," she cried excitedly, motioning quickly with her hand for him to come with her.

With a quick, two-fingered salute, he followed after her, leaving the rest in the room with a minorly confused look on their faces. Logan pointed towards the door where the kids had disappeared behind and questioned, "Should we be concerned?"

"No, it happens all the time," Kameo and Mrs. Knight said in unison, even in the same whatever attitude. The boys looked at them, raising their eyebrows.

"Well, they haven't been together, plotting. And with Katie being, well, Katie, and Deco seeming just the same, if not more...diabolical? At least from what you've said, Kameo," Logan reiterated, one eye squinting.

"Ohhh, well..." Kameo paused and looked toward the door for a second before shrugging. "They should be good. But I am not responsible for any crazy scheme he makes up. Or rather, they make up together, alright Mrs. K?" She held her hands up in front of her in defence, shaking her head.

Mrs. Knight nodded in agreement. "Don't worry, that's how I view it too. I can't be in her head, and after it's done, it's too late."

"Exactly, I-"

"Mario Kart!" the boys yelled, interrupting her, pointing at the TV screen.

"Riiiight, who's ready to loooose?" she screamed, fists held high in the air.

The boys scoffed, laughing under their breaths, brandishing their controllers. Except Kendall, who passed his wii-mote to Kameo, though he still smiled smugly. "So, the rules are, whoever gets out, gives their controller to the one not playing, then we move down from four player, to three, to two, until the winner is crowned. First round with regular items, then only offensive, and then only defensive. And then, the ultimate winner," Kendall proclaimed, though he received a totally bored look.

"Yeah, and only mirror courses," she sighed, plonking herself between James and Logan, receiving slightly awkward laughter.

"Yeah, mirror course, all the way, obviously," Carlos countered, looking a little unprepared.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Kameo was laying upside down between the two boys, playing Mario Kart, her legs hanging over the back of the couch. She and Kendall were the last ones left on Rainbow Road. "Baby Daisy on the duck bike is clearly the best choice," she scoffed, passing the finish line, if not slightly weaving as she did.<p>

"Oh, who asked you," the boys grumbled together before their door burst open for the second time that afternoon.

"Why? Why would you keep me out of this party? Darren, you mustn't love me anymore!" the girl gasped dramatically, striding over to smack Kendall's face.

Kameo raised her eyebrow, tilting her head to try and see the right way. "What the...?"

Logan had his arm over the back of the couch, and Kameo had plopped her legs over it, and he sighed. "That's Camille, she's a method actor and-"

"And slightly crazy," James interrupted as the other girl sat on the arm of the couch.

"Whatever James, what are you guys do-...who are you?" she asked, pointing a slim finger at the upside-down girl. She was squinting angrily at the fact that Logan's arm was squished beneath her.

"Kameo, nice to meet you. I'm currently holding the title of Palm Woods Mario Kart Champ, which has annoyed these 'manly dudes' quite a bit. To level the playing field, I have to play upside down, and I'm still winning," she bragged, waving her controller around. "But now since I've won, I have to wait..."

"That's nice..." Camille mumbled, still watching her closely as she handed the wii-mote to Logan. "How long have you been here? I mean, at the palm woods, not in their apartment. You have your own right?"

"I dunno, like what, a couple of days?" Kameo asked, looking around at the boys for confirmation – the passage of time was not her strong suit.

"A week," James and Logan agreed in unison, though The Face yelled in annoyance as he fell off a cliff.

"There you go, a w- a week? Already? Wow..." she cried, looking up at the ceiling in thought. "But yeah, we have our own apartment."

"A week? Why haven't I seen you around then? I'm usually on the Palm Woods' grounds, practicing for auditions," Camille asked, raising her eyebrows.

"She works a lot," Logan explained, twisting and spasming along with his Kart. "Double shifts and what-not."

"DAMMIT!" James yelled, evidentially coming in last, as he handed his controller to Kameo, the other guys snickering at him. He composed himself and turned to Camille. "So I've been taking her brother to the pool, when he isn't here with Katie, and making him do his homework-"

"Yeah right!" a voice called from out of nowhere. "You couldn't make me do anything. I just like to eat!"

Camille whipped her head around, looking around the apartment. "Where...who...?"

"That would be my brother, Decs. And he's right – he doesn't get to eat dinner if his homework isn't done. And I got Ms. Whats-her-face to e-mail everything to my phone, so I always know what he has to do," she answered easily among the groans of the boys. She was already winning, even though they only had defensive items.

"Oh, I see...isn't it up to your mom to do stuff like that?" Camille asked, looking at the girl oddly.

"No, it's just her and her brother," Logan explained, sighing in defeat and looking over at Camille.

A collective 'huh?' was heard as the other pause stared at the upside-down girl. "Really?"

"Um, well, yeah Kendall, it's been a week. You haven't wondered why Decs needs someone to take him to the pool? Or why _I_ am the one working?" she asked back, both Logan and herself shaking their heads.

"Oh. That's a pretty good point," Carlos agreed, nodding vigorously.

"Ok, I guess. That's a little different-"

James interrupted her, receiving a quick glare, but continued anyway. "You think that's a little different, you should hear how they're staying here."

"Yeah! Decs is blackmailing Mr. Bitters!" Carlos added, grinning foolishly.

"...blackmail? You aren't just paying rent from...whatever you or your brother are here for?" Camille asked, raising an eyebrow at the girl who was attempting to turn herself right-side up without kicking anyone in the head.

"Eh?" Kameo paused, her shin almost connecting with the back of James' head, her foot almost to Kendall's. "Here for...? Oh, this again. Someone explain?" she asked as she sighed and just did a clumsy back-somersault off the couch, landing with her legs sprawled on the table. She groaned as Logan helped de-tangle her, glad her black jean shorts weren't loose at all.

"Well," James began, twisting to look at Camille better. "She is here to live because, and I quote," he brought his hands up and made air quotations. "She's too curvy, but not curvy enough to model, doesn't act, doesn't sing, and from what Decs has said, she does not dance. Unquote. _I_ however-"

"I think she's pretty enough to act," Carlos added in, smiling earnestly as Kameo was once again upright, fixing her pocket watch necklace back to the front. She smiled back as she sat on the edge of the table.

"Thanks Carlos, and I've heard before I'm a good actress. But in reality, I'm not a good actress, I'm a good liar – there's a difference," she explained with a knowing nod.

There was a group sharp-inhale and they stared at her wide-eyed. "You...you lie?" Kendall got out, receiving an 'are you stupid' look.

"Really? I mean, some people can't lie their way out of a paper bag, but come on. Everybody lies. I just happen to be really good at it-" She was once again interrupted, this time by Logan.

"But...you just seem to be an honest person..." he said, seeming a little dejected.

Suddenly understanding what they thought she meant, she blushed a little bit, not seeing the small smiles on James and Logan's faces as she became a little flustered. "I didn't mean I lie all the time or anything! I just can get...away...with it...when I have to? I mean, I don't think I've lied to you guys before, and I mean, it's not been very long, but if I lie a lot wouldn't I have lied by now? Although, you could think I was just lying about that, but I'm not! Swear on everything good! But-"

Her eyes had started to get wider, and her progressively freaked out ramble was cut short as Kendall hit her in the face with a pillow. "Hey, we believe you, calm down," he said with a comforting smile, and her shoulders visibly relaxed.

"Ok, I try not to lie to my friends, just...other people?" she offered a little sheepishly, receiving a fist pump from Carlos.

"Yes! Not just 'those weird guys who ambushed me at the pool' anymore! Actual friends!" he cried, doing a little victory dance while sitting.

Kameo giggled, shaking her head and smiling. "Well duh, would I be over if you were just 'those four weird guys upstairs'? You guys are like, the only friends Decs and I have," she admitted with a shy smile. Yeesh, what was up with the shyness today?

The four boys had huge smiles plastered on their faces, passing a look between each other. Slightly worried, she started to edge away towards Camille. "What are they-" her hushed question was interrupted by the boys calling out.

"Group hug time!" they cried, lunging at her, and she squealed, bringing her brother racing out of wherever he was hiding.

"What's going on?" he yelled, hockey stick in hand. He looked at the Big Time Sandwich, and shook his head slowly. "What's the meaning of this? This unnecessary touch- JAMES! Move your hand!"

Obediently, James removed his hand from creeping towards her bottom.

Giggling as the filling of the sandwich, Kameo untangled herself from the boys, James clearly pouting as he completely let go. "They were happy when I said they were our only friends, not just some weirdos," she explained, grinning from ear to ear, opening her arms. "What do you say, brother darling? Ready to be smushed?"

His annoyance quickly switched to fear, and he started backing away. "Uh, no thanks, sister dearest. I think I'll pass on the whole hug...thing," he muttered, darting away just as she tried to grab him.

Kameo smiled evilly at his retreating form. "I'll get you later!" she called, turning back to the others. "He's not a very touchy-feely person."

"I can see that," Camille laughed, shaking her head. "He's hanging out with Katie? Are we talking a crush here?"

Picking up on the wink, the other girl covered her giggle, then agreed loudly. "I think you're right. I mean, they are practically the same person. It would be understandable if he developed feelings."

"WHAT?" Katie and Deco shouted in unison, poking their heads out. "That's just wrong!"

"Like...having a crush on myself!"

"It's too...ugh!"

"I mean, she's awesome, but...no."

Camille and Kameo burst into laughter at their protests, his sister doubled over in silent laughter. "Oh man!" she finally gasped, wiping at her eyes between bursts of giggles. "I didn't...never thought...it would be _that_ intense of a rejection!"

Camille held her fist up and they bumped fists, making sure to explode it. The younger siblings just shook their heads, glaring. "Yeah, laugh it up now...just you wait," Deco threatened ominously before retreating into the room once more.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Kameo said boredly, waving her hand in a shooing motion. Plopping back on the couch, she cracked her fingers and picked up her controller. "Let's finish this – I'm hungry, it's time for pizza."

Within ten minutes, she was victorious, lording it over Kendall that he'd lost. "Remember when you thought you were going to win, then I red shelled you? Good times," she reminded, nodding easily.

A grunt was heard, before the blonde changed the subject completely. "What were you saying about pizza? We don't have any, and Bitters said we couldn't get it delivered after last time when they had to use a dolly to bring everything up..."

"Oh, well, a girl I work with recommended this little pizzeria, and I was thinking we could go check it out," she explained, standing up and pointing at people. She received weird looks as she finished counting and mouthed words, her index finger moving through the air at a fairly rapid pace.

"Um, what are you doing...?" Logan asked, though he was starting to piece together she was figuring something out.

"Oh, I'm calculating the number of people there are, minus the number of working seatbelts in my van, times the fine of not having enough seatbelts for the number of passengers, plus the fine for negligent driving in the state of California. If Jo comes, which was going to be my next question, by the way, there will be nine people, assuming Camille wants to come-"

"Which I do."

"Which she does. So, in all hope that the middle of the van counts, because I left the removable chairs in Illinois, that's a minimum of two people without seatbelts, but technically four. In any way, shape, or form, I'd be ska-rewed," she clarified, drawing out the 'screwed' part of the plan.

"Ah, I see," Logan agreed, nodding his head as he calculated for himself.

"We can use my mom's rental car too," Kendall offered, already getting his phone out to text Jo. "She's just at the gym, so we can leave a note."

"With a smiley face," Carlos added, drawing one with his finger on the palm of his hand.

"Exactly, moms love smiley faces," Kameo nodded, a small smile on her face. She perked up again as Kendall grinned. "I'm going to guess she can?"

"Yup, she'll be here in a couple of minutes," he said in singsong, grooving side to side a few times.

"Hear that Decs?" she called, her evil smile back once more. "Jo is coming to get pizza with us."

She didn't get past the girl's name before her brother raced to see her, his face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Really? That's great!" he exclaimed, but with a quick look to Kendall, he chuckled nervously. "Because...Jo is really awesome, and I enjoy her company."

Rolling her eyes, Kameo mouthed the word 'liar' over her brother's head, grinning. "Right, so, are you dressed properly? Not stinky?" she asked innocently, receiving a horrified look accompanied by a pit sniff.

"Aw crap! I'll-I'll be back in a sec!" he cried, turning around and bolting to the door. He paused after he opened it, reflecting his sister's smile. "Are you going out like that?"

She looked down at her red racerback with white stripes, the words 'Pretty Little Thing' scrawled across it. Her pink and white bikini was slightly visible, but she simply shrugged. "Yup, nothing wrong with it," she replied, sticking her hands in her back pockets.

"Oh, I know, I was just checking," he smirked, and was gone.

"...what was that about?" Katie asked, crossing her arms.

Kameo snickered, shaking her head. "He was trying to get back at me for stressing the fact that Jo was coming. Sorry Kendall, but my brother does _not_ give up easily," she teased, clapping the boy on the shoulder.

A harrumph and a few minutes later, everyone was in the lobby waiting for Deco to come down. Kameo was leaning against the front desk, twirling her keys on her finger, and James slid up beside her. "Hey, you're not wearing flip-flops," he pointed out, his eyes slightly widened.

"Um...yes, I _do_ own other shoes, you know," she replied, poking his leg with her gladiator sandal-clad foot. "I own more sneakers than I do flip-flops, but it's too hot for those lately."

"Sneakers? And leave the brightly painted toes unvisible?"

"Unvisible isn't a word, James," she laughed, tapping him under the chin as her brother walked out of the elevator, completely re-dressed. She shook her head, and, with a small smile and big eyes, asked, "Who would like to come in my van?"

Immediately, Logan stepped to the other side of her, receiving a glare from James behind the girl's back. He simply shrugged and smiled, mouthing, 'she's my friend.'

"I think I'll go with Kameo too. You can't get to know someone without spending time with them right?" Camille proclaimed, though she moved pretty close to Logan's side.

Eying her brother, she wiggled her nose at him, their secret way of saying 'Ha, I'm defying you.' His eye twitched a little as he was torn between Jo, and protecting his sister. He quickly grabbed Carlos' arm, and pulled him towards Kendall, followed by Katie, shaking her head. "We'll go with Kendall, I don't feel like dying today," he scoffed, though he still glared at his sister.

"Well the, let's get going!" she shouted, punching straight up.


End file.
